


Call the police

by im_as_kunfused_as_you



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Poisoning, Polyamory, This is from a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_as_kunfused_as_you/pseuds/im_as_kunfused_as_you
Summary: This is from a dream I had. Jeno gets poisoned. That's basically it. Trigger Warnings for poisoning and abusive parents.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno & Everyone
Kudos: 2





	Call the police

Jeno hasn't been feeling well for a while. He's not terribly sick, but he has been feeling aches and pains. He won't let us go to the doctor with him and he won't tell us what caused it. We do come over often just to hang out.

We're just hanging out in his room, me Jaemin, Renjun, and Jisung. Our other friends Chenle, Donghyuck or Haechan as he's sometimes called, and Mark, had other plans to attend to today, so they couldn't come over. Jeno is laying on his bed under the covers and Jaemin is lying slightly on top of him on top of the covers. Renjun is sitting in the lounge chair by the bed, and Jisung and I are sitting on the floor. The TV is on, but I'm not really paying attention. I have my head in Jisung's lap, and the massage he's giving me is very relaxing. I'm half asleep when Jeno's mom walks into the room.

Whenever we're over and she comes in, we have to leave so she can give Jeno his medicine. We were confused the first couple of times, but now we're used to it. Jisung taps me and tells me to get up. Jaemin kisses Jeno's cheek and hauls Renjun in his half-asleep state out of the chair. We usually sit in the living room for around half an hour while we wait. Jaemin and I sit on the couch with Renjun laying, sleeping on top of us. Jisung sits back down on the floor. Jaemin and Jisung are on their phone, but I remember that I left mine in Jeno's room. 

I tell Jaemin I'm going to get my phone and move Renjun's legs off of me as gently as possible. I must be really tired, because I just walk into Jeno's room without knocking. Ms. Lee must not hear me because she continues on with what she was doing with her back to the door. I stay close to the wall as I hear her whisper to Jeno, and catch eyes with him for just a second. 

_**You're such a burden.** _

_**I can't believe you still have friends.** _

_**Why do they still hang out with you?** _

_**This'll be the last you see them.** _

She takes a handful of the medicine that always on his nightstand. And forces it in his mouth to swallow. My eyes widen. WHAT IS SHE DOING?!

I feel a mix of emotions. The most notable ones being guilt, sadness, and anger. I leave the room as quietly as I can with tears in my eyes. My throat feels like I haven't had anything to drink in years. My head feels full of cotton. My knees feel weak and it's hard to get to the couch without falling. Jisung sees me and gets up grabbing my shoulders. 

_**What's wrong?** _

A quiet sob rips from my throat and the tears start falling.

_**Please call the police.** _

**Author's Note:**

> So, um. This is as close to the dream as I can get without it making no sense at all. Honestly, this came out far better than I thought it would with my current writing capabilities. Basically, in my dream, I saw Jeno, or someone like Jeno, I don't really know, getting poisoned by someone close to him, maybe a parental figure. When I walked out of the room, the feeling I felt was incredibly strong, and I just wanted to write about it. In the dream, Jaemin was barely there, more like a memory if anything. I just put Jaemin and Renjun in because norenmin. And Jisung is there because I didn't want the reader to be "alone". The rest of the dreamies aren't here because that's too many people for my pea brain to write at the moment.
> 
> Anyway, this was actually fun to write, and I have another dream I still remember that I would like to write about before I completely forget it. I might even add to this story. Just let me know, and please give feedback, it's very much appreciated.
> 
> Instagram: @kunfusedwriter


End file.
